Long Lost Desires
by Lucinda A Holt
Summary: semi-erotic vampire story, i originally put it in Quills by mistake. R


Long Lost Desires  
  
By Lucinda A Holt  
  
She wanted adventure. All her life she had wanted it. She would walk into the woods at night and smell the lavender and daisies or swim naked in the moonlit river, just floating, floating downstream. Floating and dreaming. One night as she was gathering lavender she sensed a presence. She turned to see the most beautiful creature ever. He walked over to her and gazed. He was devastatingly handsome with long brown locks of silk for hair. He had green, fierce eyes, which shone like emeralds, and smooth, pale skin that smelt of morning dew on rose petals. He wore a long black velvet cloak with crimson silk insert, a pure white shirt that laced up at the front with fine ruffled lace cuffs which concealed thin bony fingers wearing beautiful rings encrusted with luscious stones. Wearing black trousers and shiny black riding boots he looked intoxicating.  
  
She felt not frightened, but anxious. He gazed at her in her brown corseted dress that didn't do her voluptuous figure justice. Her long mahogany hair still damp after her swim. He gestured for her to follow him and turned and walked slowly away.  
  
She followed behind as they walked through the lush forest towards the castle. She had been told to stay away from the castle and the Prince. She didn't know why, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel loved by him. The type of love she has never encountered but always dreamed of.  
  
When they arrived at the castle he guided her up the great stone steps up to the second floor of this magnificent home. He led her into a private chamber hidden away from the rest of the rooms. He seemed to have expected her as she noticed a dress hung by the wardrobe. The room was draped in scarlet velvet; many candles glowed all over, by the fire, around the bed on numerous cabinets and on the walls. The most striking thing in the room was the gigantic four-poster bed, drenched in the finest silk and tapestries from Italy.  
  
He stood her in front of a huge ornate mirror with little cherubs in each corner. He stood behind her, stroking her soft hair and with fragile fingers he began to gently untie the lace in her corset. He slowly let her dress drop, leaving her wearing a thin cotton negligee held together with only a flimsy ribbon.  
  
She felt hypnotised by it all as he turned her towards him; she noticed his boots and cloak had been removed. He looked deeply in her eyes as he unlaced the front of his shirt, revealing a svelte but toned chest. He looked exquisite, his long hair on bare skin glowing from the candlelight.  
  
And at this moment, he spoke to her;  
  
"Eloise, be with me, spend eternity with me. Say you want this too," he said dreamily.  
  
She wanted it, she had always wanted it.  
  
" I want it, and I want you" she cried.  
  
He stroked her soft skin on her face.  
  
"It is easily done, but I need your blood. Only that way we will be truly bonded together forever"  
  
She walked over to the bed and untied the ribbon on her flimsy under gown.  
  
"So be it," she said, thinking it was now or never.  
  
He walked over to her naked body, caressing her as she lay down on the bed. She looked a vision in the red velvet and silk. He gently kissed her rosy lips and she could feel herself getting more aroused by the act. He moved onto her neck and shoulders leaving little butterflies of kisses and then it happened. She felt a sharp pain and then pure bliss. He was loving her, really loving her. The moment she had wished for all her life had finally happened and it was better than she ever dreamed.  
  
He stopped after what seemed like hours.  
  
"Now you must love me sweet Eloise".  
  
He used his fingernail to make a cut on his chest. She was mesmerized and dazed as she saw the blood pump out of the small wound. He pulled her towards him and she put her lips to the blood, she heard him groan in pleasure. She felt fulfilled as she felt it coursing through her veins, she immediately felt more alive and alert than ever before.  
  
After several moments he lifted her away and started dressing her the dress that was hung by the wardrobe. It was ruby and made of silk and velvet. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. After he dressed her, he began brushing her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had never noticed how much her skin looked like peaches and cream and how seductive her eyes were. She guessed it was the "new" her.  
  
"We are hunters you and I, and tonight we hunt" he said as he they headed out of the room. 


End file.
